


Angelic Insanity

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodplay, Body Part Kinks, Bondage, Community: bloodyvalentine, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obedience, Pseudo-Incest, Scarification, Top Loki, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki captures Thor in a constricting-wire spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They're not my characters, but I like making them do kinky things at my bidding.

Every time Thor tries to struggle underneath Loki, the hexed wires become even more constricting around his body. His bare flesh is gashed by slicing wounds from where he’s already exerted the lines too far as it is, trying vainly to work against the immobilizing spell Loki has cast on his bonds.

The lacework and the way he’s trussed is intricate and under other circumstances he might have asked his younger brother where he learned such a sensual and beautiful thing. Now he just wants to maim the trickster who is staring down at him like a cat eyeing a particularly stupid but tasty bird.

Loki smiles with false kindness down at him. “Well, well. I suppose that’s just what you get for being thick isn’t it? I mean really, trusting me to play fair during sex is probably even more ignorant than trusting me in anything else. But you always fall for it don’t you?”

Thor bellows a bit in frustration and strains his muscles, only to yelp as the wires cut deeper. “Stop that!” Loki hisses indignantly. “You’re ruining my sheets!”

Thor glances to the soft white linens he’s laid upon and notices that they are starting to stain red with his blood. Loki sighs in exasperation. “Now, you’re going to be good, and obey me aren’t you, Thor? You’re going to lay still and let me have you?”

Thor’s face feels like it is on fire, and he’s about to make some very indignant remarks when suddenly Loki’s dipping his head to Thor’s abdomen and licking away the blood that’s begun to pool at his navel. And then he’s not really sure what he _was_ going to say, but what comes out of his mouth sounds dangerously like a mixture of a whimper and the word _‘Yes’_.

Loki starts lapping at his wounds, milking them of Thor’s life essence, and he’s pretty sure that the little snake-in-the-grass is _purring_. He spends some time thoroughly and slowly cleaning the cuts on Thor’s arms and chest, then he slides back down to Thor’s belly-button, which has already refilled with more tickled-in blood, like some kind of perverse Asgardian shot-glass.

Loki’s always been able to work magic with his slivertongue and now it looks like he’s using every bit of his power to unravel Thor. Because he knows what Thor likes… what he _really_ likes – things Thor’s never even had the willpower to utter out loud, yet still somehow Loki knows about. Like the fact that – even though it may sound strange –Loki licking his navel is something he finds extremely erotic, especially now, with Loki’s face smeared with his blood and an almost maddened look in his brother’s eyes.

“Loki, please.” Thor moans, bucking his hips slightly and immediately paying the price, as more blood drips onto the sheets and Loki makes a peeved growl.

Loki’s gaze locks with his, keeping eye contact as he moves even further down Thor’s body. When his blood-stained lips wrap around his cock, Thor gasps out on a breath he hadn’t even consciously known he had been holding. His head falls back and he moans as the smell of copper fills his nostrils and the wet heat of his brother’s mouth on his dick causes his already stinging body to _ache._

Heat is building in his belly and he sure that he’s going to cum embarrassingly quick, before Loki blessedly pulls away. And Thor is about to thank Loki… but then his little brother is between his legs and slamming his cock into Thor’s ass. Thor howls – not in pain, (because it seems that while sucking Thor off Loki had been kind enough to magic his passage slick… this time) but in pleasure, as he’s claimed.  

“Yes, you like me inside don’t you?” Loki’s grin is sweet and taunting, as he scratches down Thor’s chest, his nails sharp and biting across wire and broken flesh. He’s still fucking him at an almost punishing pace, as he smears his hand in the blood he’s caused to seep. Then he grasps Thor’s cock.

Loki begins using Thor’s own blood to jack him off while pounding him almost violently, causing the wire to tighten. Loki is covered in Thor’s blood, his soft white skin smeared and debauched; he’s almost like the bed sheets. It’s a decadently sinful loveliness that his brother has, caught somewhere between insanity and celestial beauty, dripping blood with an angelic smile… and that’s the last wayward thought that crosses Thor’s mind before Loki hits _that spot_ and he sees stars.

Loki’s buried so deep and both of the breaths are coming out in desperate gasps now. The second that Loki slams back against his sweet-spot Thor topples over the edge, shouting his brother’s name - hot white jetting across his belly and mixing with the burgundy.

Loki’s hips jerk and he cries out hoarsely, before Thor feels warm seed spread satisfyingly throughout his hole.

Loki pulls out and collapses next to a still bound Thor, panting. And Thor’s all for catching his breath – he’s trying to do the same thing – but well, he’s still covered in the damned cutting wire. “Loki, let me free.” Suddenly Loki stills beside him, and without even having to turn his head, Thor can tell that his brother’s eyes are dancing with mischief. “No.”

“Loki!” Thor says his name once calmly in warning, and Loki sighs in exasperation. “Fine.”

“And take the cuts away while you’re at it?” Thor requests as he stretches, the wire dissolving as he moves. He turns to lie facing his brother now.

Loki shrugs, nuzzling close to Thor, despite the mess. “Now that, I won’t do.” They stay in silence for a while, Loki, slowly carding his finger’s trough Thor’s blood-matted chest hair, before Thor finally asks “Why?”

Loki doesn’t stop what he’s doing, seemingly enraptured. “Because I want to see the scars you’ll have.” Loki’s fingers skim over one of the deeper wounds, and Thor flinches slightly in pain.

Thor had thought the wires were lovely against him… and now he could carry the pattern Loki had made on his own skin.

Loki makes a small sound of happiness as Thor smiles and kisses him lightly on the forehead.


End file.
